Please appear into my mind
by Gixie
Summary: Nanoha got the surprise of her life when she found out that she had a twin sister. The jewel seeds were released somehow, and its up to Nanoha to balance her romance, and yet fight for her friends and sister at the same time.


Hey Everyone. I know I've got other stories I haven't finished, but I decided, I'm going to make sure I finish this one.

My title is dedicated to My friend Jory014 as it was her that came up with it.

Hmm, now that I think about it, I reckon it's all dedicated to her since it is because of her that I am writing this.

No flames please. Only constructive criticism.

Please appear into my mind

Nanoha squinted slightly through the rain as she focused on Raising heart in her pale hand. Her brown hair hung down her shoulders sloppily, but she couldn't make herself move away from the pouring rain.

She moved her head slightly towards the sky, her gaze shifted to the moon that was scuttled between the clouds. Translucent drops fell on her face, sliding down as if they were her own tears.

"Yuuno-kun, Chrono-kun, Fate-chan" Nanoha whispered to herself, her voice barely loud enough to hear over the rain. "When will I see you again? I don't know how long... I can pretend to be happy for you," Her voice was desperate, tinged with loneliness as though she didn't know how long she could keep on going for. Her hand slowly wrapped around Raising heart and brought it to her chest while slowly sinking to her knees.

"You're my only connection to them, Raising heart," She spoke quietly, her voice struggling to keep even. Slowly breathing in, she weakly stood up and headed towards her house. Nanoha sighed tiredly. She guessed she practiced magic too much today as well, but she had to concentrate on something.

Nanoha slowly walked into her house. It was pitch black as usual so she carefully walked to her right and felt the wall for the light switch. Feeling it, she quickly turned it on.

Taking small footsteps, she called out "I'm home," Silence answered her. Nanoha looked down, tears threatening to fall her pale face. Again, she was the only one home. Over the years, Nanoha's parents had slowly made less and less money, so they kept their cafe open all hours. They rarely came home now as they usually slept small hours at the cafe, and her brother and sister had both moved out together two years ago.

Slowly she walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed worn out. She struggled to keep her eyes open, not wanting to go to sleep, but it was a losing battle and a second later Nanoha's eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Nanoha woke, groggily before groaning and putting her arms to her head and cuddled in a small ball. Her body was aching all over. She knew she had overworked the day before ... but she didn't think it was this much!

Sleepily, she slowly stepped onto the floor. Nanoha bit her lip as she nearly fell to her knees from how weak and stiff her legs felt. Painfully, she took another couple of steps towards her wardrobe before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a painful thud. She weakly cried out, before shakily trying to lift herself with her arms before falling back down again.

"I guess... I won't be going to school today," Nanoha mumbled to herself as she didn't even want to try and get up again. Her parents probably wouldn't find out and Arisa and Suzuka both had to transfer to another school so it wasn't as if anyone would worry about her.

Turning her head, Nanoha's eyes spotted a video from Fate. She hadn't actually watched it yet because it seemed as if Fate and the others were all hiding something from her. It was sent a week ago, so they probably weren't worried just yet. Starting to feel curious about Fate's video and the fact that she needed to hear a voice that cared about her made her reach out with her hand, ignoring the pain and grabbed the video.

With another surge of determination, she crawled to the television and put the video in before she lent on the ground. After a couple of seconds the television turned on and went on to the video.

Fates body was shown, her background was her bedroom. Yuuno was on one side of her with a sheepish smile, while Chrono was on the other side.

Fate smiled gently. Nanoha felt envious that they could all be together except for her. She sighed sadly, yet she was happy all her friends were together.

"Hello Nanoha," Fate spoke. "I hope everything is going fine. Lindy-san said we might be going back to earth in a little while for another mission. The one we just..." Fate paused as Chrono nudged her gently as if to stop her from speaking. Nanoha felt a small suspicion that they were keeping something else from her, but couldn't think about it since the video moved on.

"Well, we've been really busy lately. Vita, Shamal and Signum are all doing well, but Hayate is extra busy so she couldn't get time to do this video," Yunno added before smiling. "Don't worry, we'll be over with you soon,"

"Have you been training Nanoha? We'll have to verse you sometime," Chrono said with a confident smile.

"Anyway, we'll see you soon," Fate spoke with a smile before the video turned off.

It was silent for a second before Nanoha rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. They might be coming back soon! Happiness spread threw out her body. They were coming back! Everything would be as if had been before they had left!

Maybe... Just maybe everything would be how it had been.

Nanoha never knew how wrong she could be.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Nanoha?" Nanoha woke up to her mum calling her from downstairs. She frowned as she tried to remember when she had fallen asleep but found that she couldn't remember. Shaking her head, she perked her head up. Wasn't her mum suppose to be at the cafe?

"Yes, mum?" She called out. Lifting herself up, she was grateful to feel that the strain on her body was feeling much better than it had been.

"Can you come downstairs, we need to talk," Talk. Dread filled her up. Was this about her skipping school for a day?

Nanoha slowly dragged her feet out of her room and thumped her feet down the stairs where her mum was waiting. As soon as Nanoha saw her mum she stopped and stared. Her mums face was full of fear and resignation.

"Mum?" Nanoha spoke slowly, cautiously, as if one word would make her mum break down into tears.

"What's wrong?" Nanoha asked, her voice mingled with fear. Did something happen to her brother or sister? Gulping slightly, she stepped towards her mum wanting her to say something.

"We need to talk," Her mother got out. "Now," Nanoha nodded her head slowly, not understanding why her mum was looking like that at her.

"Nanoha, please... I'm so sorry. I was afraid to tell you... but I knew that I had to tell you after today," Her mum grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. Tears dropped from her mums eyes.

"Mum? What are you talking about? Tell me what?" Nanoha's voice shook and unintentionally backed away from her mother.

"You have a twin," Her mum whispered and looked over at Nanoha with tears tumbling down her face.

_You have a twin_

It seemed to echo again and again and again

_You have a twin_

So many emotions struck her at once. Shock, disbelief sadness, anger, resentment, fear and maybe even a touch of hope. All of them tumbled down on her at once as she stared dumb struck at her mother.

"Impossible," Nanoha breathed out in disbelief. Why? Why was her mother telling her lies?

"It's true," Her mother cried out. "I'm so sorry," She sobbed "I should have told you ages ago,"

Nanoha stared at her mother as though she was a alien from a different planet. It was impossible. She couldn't remember ever having a twin.

"It's true!" Her mother cried out, seeing the doubt and the disbelief in her daughters eyes. Her mother than scrambled for a picture in her pocket and shoved it at Nanoha. Nanoha slowly took it and let her eyes fall on the picture. Nanoha stared at it. The picture was of two little girls next to each other, one holding the other. They looked exactly the same in every way.

"I'm seeing double," Nanoha murmured to herself unable to look away from the picture. She could hardly speak. She had so many things she wanted to ask. Where was her twin sister? Why wasn't she with them right now? Why hadn't they told her about this years ago? But for some reason, Nanoha couldn't get her voice to speak. It was as if she was frozen from shock.

"I think.." Came her mothers voice "I should tell you everything,"

"In 1995, You and... Yura were born. We were so happy. We had twins! Both of you were healthy and everything was fine for a couple of years," Nanoha's mother paused before taking a deep breath while Nanoha just stared.

"Then Yura, you're twin sister got sick. You're father took her and started running towards a doctor's place since I was out with the car. Then some guys came and hurt you're father and took Yura," Nanoha's mum nearly burst into tears. Nanoha just stared, entranced with the story.

"Eventually, the cops caught the people who took Yura, but they said...." Nanoha's mum took a deep breath. "They said... they abandoned her!" Nanoha felt herself grow pale.

"She's... dead?" Nanoha weakly asked. Why did her mother tell her she had a twin when she was dead!

"No," Nanoha's mother spoke with hope clear in her eyes. "We hired a private detective ages ago and have found a lead. We know where she is!" Nanoha's heart leaped. Her twin was alive!

"Really? Where?" Nanoha asked. She had a sister! Excitement ran threw her body. She actually had a twin sister! Nanoha's mum hesitated.

"Before I tell you, there is also one more thing I have to say. You're sister and you...have a special connection," Nanoha tilted her head in confusion. A special connection?

"We were so shocked when we first learn't and we have never told anyone outside of our family. You and Yura... you can sense each others emotions. We noticed you always seem lonely ever since Yura was taken... me and you're father think it's because you and Yura are away from each other that you can't sense each other's emotions," Nanoha stared. It was true she has always felt like she was missing something... but ... wow... she didn't expect this!

"So.... where does she live?" Nanoha hesitantly asked.

"She's at 45 venue street," Her mother said. "I think... you should see her first. We don't know how much she knows, so it could be easier on her if only you see her first,"

Nanoha hesitantly nodded her head. Her whole body felt like it was pulsing with hope.

Nanoha looked out the window and spoke one word.

"Yura,"

&*&*&*&*&*&

There, first chapter is done. Is it weird? I just like the idea of Nanoha having a twin... for some odd reason XD

I'll keep going with this one... cause I have loads of motivation!!!!!


End file.
